The Bet
by lucianwrites
Summary: Sirius Black has set a bet to make James fall in love with a certain red-head. They were sworn enemies, but what would happen if they found out that, "THE MORE YOU HATE, THE MORE YOU LOVE" saying is true?
1. Chapter 1 The Bet

Chapter 1

Sirius' POV

Me and Prongs were serving detention for setting Snivellus' potions notes on fire in the library. We were talking about girls. A thing we rarely do since one of James most hated students was a girl, namely, Lily Evans. But James started braging that he broke up with Ally Halestone right after doing IT with her a night before. I would be all for supporting him. But this has been going on for too long.

He did this 2 weeks ago and the other week before that. If he doesnt stop, he'll be getting the player status in our school. And I cant lose my status. So I told him,  
"You really have to settle down mate."  
"Oh yeah? And why?" he asked me with a smirk, putting down the book he's been previously dusting.  
"You're looking like a jerk. Tell you what, I'll give you, 60 galleons if you settle down with next girl that goes to the library." I say. James Potter will never refuse a bet.  
"Deal. Give me 80 if I get her to answer me in a week." he shook my hand, his smirk not leaving his face. I huffed and shook the hand he held out. So we were waiting for the door to open and after 18 minutes of anxiousness, it did.

And boy, was I shocked to see that it was Lily Evans.

Lily's POV

I could hear the two nitwits talking in the library. Seriously? They're in detention and they're STILL breaking rules? Then I heard Sirius say, "You're looking like a jerk. Tell you what, I'll give you, 60 galleons if you settle down with next girl that goes to the library." HAH! Fat Chance! James Potter, getting me to settle down with him? I decided then and there to ruin their plans.

I can't believe this! I get to break the git's heart! Well first I have to make him fall in love with me, but hey, that's easy. After all, opposites do attract, right? I just have to make sure that I don't fall for HIM. After I heard them finish, I waited for some minutes and walked through. I could barely conceal the fits of hysterical laughter daring to come out when I saw both of their faces.


	2. Chapter 2 Mr Know It All

Chapter 2  
Mr. Know It All by Kelly Clarkson  
James' POV

Lily Evans. I have to go on a date with Lily FREAKING Evans. OH MERLIN. But I shall never lose a bet. And besides, I get to break her heart. I smirked at the thought while Sirius kept eating. We snuck down into the kitchens after detentions because dusting books is tiring even for macho men like us. HA.  
"So what's your plan, Proooongsie?" Sirius asked.  
"Well I have to start being friendly to her, for starters." I said. I can manage to make girls fall for me without being nice. Usually they even like my jerk rep. But Lily Evans is different. She's a feminist smart-ass with a no good fashion sense. I mean the girl still wears flats and vests!  
"Great plan face you got there." Sirius said with a smirk. "Oh shut up." I threw my bagel at him.  
"Just make sure you don't fall for that Evans chick too hard." He said back. With that note, we went back to our dorms before Moony could notice that we're gone.

Lily's POV

It was breakfast in the great hall when I remembered Potter's plan. You know why? Because he suddenly sat beside me and said, "Hey beautiful." Then winked at me. Really? I doubt that I can keep up with my plan if he keeps acting like this. He's ruining my appetite and that's saying something. I decided to start acting too. "Hey James." I said, grinning at him. I saw a flash of confusion in his eyes but it quickly goes away. He grins then says, "Come with me, I'll show you something." He said and grabbed my wrist. I decided to just go with it. He took me to the charms corridor which was currently empty. James faces me then runs a hand through his hair. "Doyoumaybewanttogooutwithme?" he asked and I smirked. "What? Can you please say it slower?" I requested, teasing him. "Do you maybe want to go out with me?" He asked, slowly this time, as if remembering that this was all for a bet.  
"No." I said then walked away.  
"What?" he asked, clearly angry that I turned him down. He was gripping my wrist so hard that I doubt that there won't be a bruise later.  
"I don't like you." I stated plainly. He started gripping my wrists harder that yelped out in shock. He quickly let go and I saw a bruise starting to form. Oh dear. What will I say to Alice about this?  
"Oh God. Im so sorry Lily.." he said backing away. But then he remembered about the times I wronged him.

"You are such a bitch, you know that? I cant believe youd turn me down! You're even lucky just to have me asking! I cant believe how proud you are. You're not even that good looking! How Dare You?" he raged at me. I cant believe this prick. I quickly hexed him with a silent charm that slashed his foreceps. I runned away from him, tears flowing freely. Stupid Mr. Know It All.


	3. Bean There Down That

Chapter 3

**James' POV**

I can't believe I hurt a girl. Even if it was Lily Evans. Oh merlin. I have to apologize before this gets way out of hand and I'll lose the bet. I followed after her and use my big strides to my advantage. When I caught up to her, I grabbed the wrist I didn't badly damage gently. I can hear her sobbing and the guilt overcomes me again. "I'm so sorry, Lily. I honestly didn't mean it." I told her. She wiggled her hand and I quickly let it go, afraid that I might hurt her again. I turned her around using her shoulders and hugged her.

In 3rd year, I badly hurt her by joking about her blood line. I tried apologizing to her as many ways I can. Since that was the first time I made a girl cry, I was badly guilty. And the only way I made her forgive me was hugging her. I guess she must have remembered that incident. She was stiff under my arms but she quickly openly cried. "I can't believe I'm crying on James Potter." She muttered under her breath, thinking I can't hear her. I softly chuckled and I guess she forgave me. She pulled away and sighed deeply.

"It's okay Potter. Just help me to the infirmary. You need stitches too. I'm sorry." She apologized. I can't believe her. She apologizes for what she did. Hahahaha. I guess I made her soften up. Well, at least I'm one step closer to winning the bet. We walked to the infirmary together. Turns out I did not need stitches. Madam Pompfrey just waved her wand and the wound disappeared. I should really learn how to do that in case me or Sirius gets hurt when we accompany Moony with his _furry little problem._

We were dismissed and I pulled Lily into one last hug. "I'm so sorry…" I said slowly, careful for my words not to get muffled in her red hair. She pushed me away roughly and smiled that snarky grin of hers. "Don't think that this means anything, nitwit." After that, she sauntered away leaving me speechless and well, flustered.

Lily's POV_  
_Hah. The bloody idiot got guilty of hurting a girl. Good thing I bruise easily. Though I can't help for feeling a little bit guilty for making him feel bad after he said sorry and everything. On the way to my dorm, I met Tilly Figglemayer dressed quite, let's put it as provocatively. I waved at her but she obviously ignored me. Well hell to her frilly pink undergarments. She started ignoring ever since she found out James was asking me out and I was refusing.

When I reached my room, Alice and Marlene were there playing Bean There Down That. It was a game where you had to guess what flavor an Every Flavor Bean was and if you guess wrong, you have to take a truth or dare. "Grass?" Marlene said, sniffing a moldy colored one. Alice looked at the chart at the back of the box. "Nope. It's mold." She said, still oblivious with my entering the room. "Dare" Marlene said. I stood there, beside the door, watching them and smirking at their childishness. "I dare you to eat the next living thing in the room." Alice smirked, intending for Marlene to eat her beloved pet cat. "Uggh. No way Alice. I am not a cannibal." Marlene said, finally letting on that she knew I was there. "Hi Lily." She said, turning around to face me. "Hey. How's the bet going?" Alice asked, standing up and dusting dirt off her butt. She squashed down on her bed. "I'm trying, but I think this is all way too evil for me." I stated, sitting where Alice sat before, facing Marlene. "When have you ever felt guilty when it comes to Potter?" Marlene scoffed incredously, after eating what I THINK was a cherry flavored bean.

Either that or she had a weird blood fetish. "Did you know that he actually hugged me?!" I said, grabbing the box from Marlene and carefully picking out a lemon one. Alice rolled over the side of the bed to pick up a small pamphlet. I cut her off before she could speak to spit out the urine flavored I mistakenly got. "Go on." I waved her, returning back to her old place.

"According to this pamphlet Mr.X gave me, to actually feel bad about pranking someone, you have some very unresolved feelings with him/her." She stated. Let me explain. Mr.X was this foxy little speaker on the Hogwarts radio. He overrides the signal with a transmitter and broadcasts his own little prank show. In reality, Mr. X was only Sirius Black and some of his conniving comrades, namely, JAMES POTTER,

I scoffed at Alice, "Do you really believe anything the marauders say?" I asked her with a wry smile. She laughed at me haughtily. "This pamphlet says, 'by Mr. Moony X' so it's actually by Remus. So I trust him. Sure,Black and Potter ARE sneaky little bastards trying to do anything it takes to get in a girls pants but Remus is a very good guy."  
"Be careful, Alice. Frank might get jealous." Marlene snickered.  
"Remus can be wrong to sometimes you know."  
"Whatever. It's dinner already, want to eat?" Alice said, standing up.

"Sure." Marlene said and she helped me up the rug.


End file.
